


6:37 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl's spirit phased through his bedroom door.





	6:37 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl's spirit phased through his bedroom door and he suddenly remembered her birthday.

THE END


End file.
